<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mech of His Dreams by eerian_sadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318217">Mech of His Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow'>eerian_sadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jazz Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Jazz Week, Jazz Week 2020, M/M, but they don't know it yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he recharges, Jazz sees a mech.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jazz Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mech of His Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a late fill for Jazz Week 2020, filling the prompt "Dreaming"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He saw a mech whenever he recharged. Not quite enough to identify him, but enough that eventually the face started to feel familiar. The mech’s plating was a rich blue and his optics a soft gold that was hidden by a visor modification that wasn’t so different from his own. At first, those optics were warm and kind, but as he got older, the optics turned sad, and then cold and hard. Smiling lips were hidden behind a mask and the rich blue paint faded a bit with wear and lack of maintenance.</p><p>He wondered if the mech was real or just a dream, sometimes.</p><p>-_-_-_-</p><p> </p><p>“Frag!” Jazz ducked behind a control console and pulled his arms and legs in to keep them from getting pelted with debris as the explosives he had planted detonated prematurely. He didn’t know how it had happened--this base was supposed to have a skeleton crew at best--but their intel had been bad from the beginning and he was paying the price as several beastform Decepticons breathed fire into the room.</p><p>If they didn’t kill him with the explosives directly, they could probably just overheat him until he passed out, at the rate they were going. And he couldn't even call for backup, because his comms were jammed and had been since he had stepped into the server room. </p><p>“Come out, Autobot!” One of the beastformers sing-songed as his companion kept breathing fire into the room. “We just want to play!”</p><p>“Sorry mech, you play a little too rough for me.” He wished he dared to lift his head over the console enough to shoot at them. If he could take out just one of them, he would have a chance at getting away. </p><p>“Autobot.” The sounds of flamethowers cut off abruptly as a new voice spoke. “Come out. You cannot escape.”</p><p>“Not looking to get melted down by the goon squad,” Jazz replied, trying to calculate his chances if he made a dash toward the vent shaft he could see high in the wall across the room. He would fit, barely, but he’d be a lot easier to cook in there. </p><p>“Autobot will be taken prisoner. Will not be melted.”</p><p>“Forgive me for not believing a Decepticon.” No matter how he calculated it, he wouldn’t make it to the vent and into the air shaft before they could grab him. He was probably going to have to surrender and pray that there would be a prisoner exchange instead of an execution. </p><p>“Soundwave gives his word. Autobot will not be harmed.”</p><p>The name sent an immediate chill down his spinal strut. Soundwave had begun appearing in intelligence reports and on the comm channels a few groons ago, and he was widely regarded by the other Decepticons as the most deadly of Megatron’s new officers. But none of the Autobots knew what he looked like, because no one had seen him in person yet.</p><p>If he could survive, that would be <i>incredibly</i> valuable information to take home.</p><p>“All right. Not like you’re leaving me a lot of choices, anyway.” Jazz lifted his hands above the console and then stood slowly. Equally slowly, he turned around, hoping that he wasn’t just turning to look the executioner in the optics.</p><p>Staring back at him, with an impressive looking cannon trained on his head, was the blue mech from his recharge fluxes. </p><p>“You!” He had a moment to be glad that Soundwave sounded as shocked as he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, as I was working on this, it promised to get long and possibly twisty. There will be at least two more chapters at some point soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>